Sacrifice
by Fifilla
Summary: He would do everything to stop that pain. He didn't know how much longer he was able to endure this. He slightly bent his head when he heard footsteps coming closer. "Boss?" There was a sharp intake of breath and then a whispered "Oh my God!"


**Disclaimer:**  
>Unfortunately I don't own anything of Hawaii Five-0, it all belongs to CBS. But I wouldn't mind at all to share my sofa with the Five-0 team – feel free to come around whenever you like ;-)<p>

**This is unbetaed and English is not my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of Earth, overlaying our hard hearts.<br>(Charles Dickens)_

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett had been through a lot in his life. He had survived hell week and a training that has the reputation to be one of the toughest anywhere in the world. He had survived SEAL missions to war zones and terrorist hideouts. He had survived gunfights and explosions, helicopter crashes and stab wounds. Bloody hell, he had even survived each and every rant Danny had been giving him day in and out in these past two years of their partnership. A grim smile found its way to his lips by the thought of his partner. After all, he was the one who was responsible for this whole mess!<p>

But all of his former experiences were nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He just wanted it to stop. He would gladly give a finger, or an arm, or even his life if only the pain in his eyes would go away. His eyes were burning, watering, hurting and tears streamed unhindered down his cheeks.

He heard the knife clattering to the ground somewhere in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

He squeezed his eyes shut but the burning sensation in his eyes didn't abate. He squeezed tighter and tighter but the pain was still there. He could feel the tears on his face but he didn't dare to raise his hands. He had made that mistake a little time earlier and everything had gone from bad to worse. Obviously his fingers had been contaminated too and he just had added to his pain by rubbing his eyes.

He fought to open his eyes. A thick veil of tears blurred his view. He blinked feverishly and more tears rolled from his abused eyes. He used the back of his hands to wipe his face and stumbled backwards against something solid when a fresh wave of the stuff that was obviously still on his fingers reached his nose and his eyes.

He screwed up his eyes again and cursed under his breath. He would do everything to stop that pain. He didn't know how much longer he was able to endure this. He snuffled once but didn't retry to open his eyes again. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks, along his jaw and down into the collar of his shirt.

He slightly bent his head when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Boss?"

Oh, thank God, his team was finally here. Just a few more moments and he would be put out of his misery. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned his face toward the rustling of clothes.

"Boss?" There was a sharp intake of breath and then a whispered "Oh my God!" Kono's voice was slightly trembling when she shouted, "Guys, over here!"

Steve could now hear more footsteps approaching him and then the voices of his other two teammates.

"Hey, brah, everything alright?" Chin's voice was strong and calm as ever but Steve thought it might just hold a slightly jovial undertone.

"Yes, Steven, is everything alright or does our Super-SEAL need some help with kitchen work?" Danny didn't try at all to hide his amusement and even with eyes squeezed shut Steve could picture the gleeful expression on his face.

Very carefully he opened his still burning eyes and looked at the three persons in front of him out of bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes. He blinked a few times to finally get rid of the tears and glared first at Chin who was grinning broadly, then at Kono who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a giggle and finally at Danny who stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His gaze wandered from Steve to the kitchen table and back to Steve. He shook his head in disbelief and asked laughing, "Seriously, Steve? That's all it needs to defeat you? These little innocent objects bring you to your knees in no time at all?"

Steve threw him an angry look before he bent down and picked up the kitchen knife from the floor where he had dropped it earlier. He thrust it in Danny's hand and gestured toward the vegetables on the table, "I already told you – the next time you want onions with your burger, you'll cut them yourself!"

**THE END**


End file.
